


A Royal Duty

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Spoilers, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura decides she needs to have a chat with Romelle.  Both to thank her and apologize.





	A Royal Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt the need to write this after seeing season 6. I felt there was a desperate need to have some Romelle and Allura interaction.

When they found a habitable planet to sleep for the night, it was then exhaustion finally seem to struck Allura. She didn’t believe to be tired until she rose to assist Keith and Lance to gather wood for a fire and her legs wobbled.

Coran was the one to catch her and it was then everyone insisted she rest.

“We got it covered,” Keith said gently as he touched her shoulder. “After all the energy you spent today, you should probably take it easy.”

Allura wanted to argue it wasn’t enough. It was her fault Lotor almost destroyed all of reality. It was her fault she let him use her like a tool, but she found herself surrendering as Krolia found a log for her to sit on.

Allura sat quietly as the others went to work. There was no civilization on the planet, so they had to forage and make camp. Hunk and Krolia were busy gathering any edible food they could eat for dinner. Pidge was helping Coran with repairs, and Keith and Lance were trying to make a fire.

She smiled as she watched the mice ride around on the wolf’s back. There had been some fear of the wolf trying to eat her little friends, but they seem to have an understanding of each other. She wonder if it was due to Keith’s training of the creature.

Her gaze then settled onto their other newest member of the group. Romelle had taken upon herself to watch over Shiro. He was still sleeping and had been since Allura revived him, and would likely be the case for awhile. 

Allura swallowed as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap. She hadn’t spoken much to her. It had been so chaotic when she, Keith and Krolia appeared with the truth about Lotor. Then they had to evacuate the castle, take care of Shiro and start flying towards Earth. There hadn’t been time to have a proper conversation with her.

Taking a deep breath, Allura hugged herself and rose. “I can’t put it off any longer,” she muttered.

Allura quietly walked towards her and cleared her throat as she approached. “Would it..be alright if I join you for a bit?”

Romelle turned her head and her eyes widened slightly. “Princess? Oh, uh, yes of course.” 

Allura offered as smile as Romelle moved over to let her sit next to her.

“Thank you for watching over Shiro, especially since we’ve just met,” Allura said as she sat and adjusted the blanket for Shiro. 

“It’s fine,” Romelle said as she hugged her knees. “And this was the best way I could be useful right now.”

Allura frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never been this far from my home,” Romelle said softly. “I have little knowledge of other worlds, let alone how to survive on them and I don’t know anything about how to repair ships.” Her eyes narrowed. “Lotor always encouraged that there was no need to learn since he would provide all the technology we required.”

Allura’s eyes hardened. That was wrong. Alteans were explorers, diplomats and inventors and Lotor had them locked away to use for his own personal gain. In trying to preserve their Altean culture, he nearly destroy what little remain of the people.

“You are more than useful,” Allura said firmly. “If it not for you, we wouldn’t know the truth about Lotor.” She bit her lower lip. “And...I hope you can accept my apology.”

Romelle’s eyes widened as she leaned back. “For what?”

“For what Lotor did to you, to your family,” her hands tightened, “for failing our people.”

Romelle gave a tight frown as she straightened her back. “Princess, what Lotor did was not your fault.”

“But I trusted him,” Allura replied. “I should have realized-”

Romelle touched her shoulder. “He fooled everyone for centuries. You are not to blame.”

Allura sighed. “But I feel it was at least partly.” She placed a hand over her chest. “I am..or was the princess of Altea. It was my responsibility to take care of my you, my people, but I failed you.” She gripped her shirt. “While I slept for ten thousand years, I left all you to be at Lotor’s mercy. I should have been there to protect you and the other Alteans.”

What would her parents say if they were here now? One of the first things her mother taught her was taking care of her people was her top priority, and she forsook that. How could she ever forgive herself?

Romelle offered a small smile. “You may be a princess, but you can’t control how fate plays out.”

Allura opened her mouth, but Romelle held up her hand. “Thank you for your honesty, but I will forever insist it wasn’t your fault. Frankly, I believe it was best if you hadn’t been with us.”

Allura blinked dumbly. “What do you mean?”

“Emperor Zarkon spent centuries searching for you. He believed if he found you he could locate the lions.” She rubbed her neck. “I don’t how to say this, but it was easier for us to hide without you.”

Allura opened and then shut her mouth as he meaning dawned onto her. “Because I would have brought attention to you all.”

Romelle nodded. “By staying away, you took the Empire’s attention away from us. In a way, you shielded us by not revealing yourself.”

Allura grimly stared at her feet. “Perhaps, but I still left you all at the hands of Lotor.”

“That was our decision,” Romelle said with a bitter smile. “He did keep his promise to keep us safe from the emperor, but himself not being a danger was the true lie.”

Allura shut her eyes and sighed. “I understand what you’re saying, but I still feel that I failed you.”

“Well, at the very least, I forgive you,” Romelle said as she touched her shoulder. “And you are here now. Isn’t that the most important thing?” She shut her eyes. “I’ve lost so much. My parents, my brother.” Opening her eyes, Romelle gazed up to the night sky. “Can you promise you will help us now?”

“I will,” Allura said as she reached for Romelle’s hands and gave a gentle squeeze. “I promise you can all depend on me.” She let out a breath. “Although, I am limited in what I can do until we have a new castle.”

Romelle was quiet and then slowly gave a small smile. “There is one thing you can do, at least for me.”

Allura raised her head. “What is it?”

Romelle’s eyes soften as she hugged her knees to her chest. “Would you mind telling me about Altea? My parents use to tell me stories, but I never knew what was true and what was made up over the centuries.”

Allura swallowed, but a smile of her own appeared on her lips. “Gladly.”

Allura spent the next varga telling Romelle stories who looked back at her with great awe which only encouraged Allura to do more so.

Nothing could ever bring back her home. Her planet was gone and now even her castle, but she could pass on her knowledge. Even though Altea didn’t exist, her people did and Allura vowed she would help them thrive again. In the end, a princess was nothing without her people and this time she refused to let them down.


End file.
